


Если не верить, оно не сработает

by Marianne_Cross



Series: D.Gray-man Alphabet [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Печальный клоун Мана, у которого ничего нет, кроме мертвой собаки, пропавшего брата, латанного цилиндра, лживых шуток, больного ума. И приемного сына, которого проклял кто-то злой.





	

Мана умеет ходить по гвоздям, углям и стеклянной крошке, но боится даже пары колких слов. Словно ребенок. Точнее, даже не совсем как ребенок. Вот Ред, ставший теперь Алленом, не боится, даже не огорчается, когда его зло обзывают «ублюдком». Может потому, что не знает – как именно был рожден, тогда их полная правда.

– Мне уже семнадцать, я правда не буду плакать, – доверчиво говорит Мана, прижимаясь теплым боком к боку. И дает испить чая из своей кружки, и делится своими сладкими сухарями.

Реду, который сам теперь согласился быть Алленом, чтобы порадовать его, хочется возразить. Но голод сильнее тяги к справедливости, и рот занят.

Радостно, что Мана не станет плакать из-за того, что его называют «дебилом». Это все Козимо, Аллен знает, из зависти обижает Ману, ведь он совсем бездарен! Почему-то привычнее думать о себе, как о Аллене, а не как о Реде. Словно имя это, почерпнутое у мертвой собаки Маны, было дано от рождения.

Аллен пытается вспомнить, сколько же лет ему, но не может. Можно приблизительно угадать. Этого достаточно. Не он первый мальчишка в мире, у кого нет точного возраста, это Аллен точно знает.

Мана надолго замолкает, словно успокоился, а затем начинает медленную сказку о том, как страшно лишиться своей души. Потерять ее навсегда-навсегда. И еще, о злом колдуне, что любит околдовывать глупых детишек. Пусть кто-то злословит, что Мана безумный. У него идеальная память на истории, красивая речь образованного человека, а еще – готовность возиться с Алленом. Греть его и учить, веселить страшными сказками.

Мана во многом самый лучший из всех, кого Аллен мог встретить. Правда, полон своих загадок. Полон наивности. Рассказывает о потере души, а у самого руки дрожат. У самого лицо бледнеет со страха.

– Проклятия, как и те, кто способен забрать твою душу – существуют, – внушает Мана и весь настораживается, напрягается. – Только... не смей назвать меня лгуном! – добавляет он с неприкрытым переживанием, словно в миг, когда дурное слово скажет ему Аллен, небо рухнет ему на голову.

– Я никогда не огорчу тебя, – по-кошачьи щурится Аллен, растягивая все лицо в широкой улыбке любви. И подставляет растрепанные рыжие вихры под поглаживания. У Маны нежные руки, маленькие, узкие, словно у одного из господ, что на представлениях позволяют себе лишь первые, лучшие места.

Их прикосновения чем-то знакомы, что никак не может быть правдой.

Но что, если правда не там, где кажется?

– Смотри, – серьезно говорит Мана, и его сумрачное от ранней старости лицо становится почти до комичного серьезным. – Иначе прокляну, как злой колдун.

Мана сводит домиком брови, пристально всматривается в глаза. Он мог бы продолжить, обратить все в одну из своих лучших шуток. Но он поджимает губы, а взгляд у него нездоровый и такой колючий, что Аллен на миг допускает мысль, что Мана, в своем безумии, вполне мог этими нежными маленькими руками убить любимого брата, которого ищет.

Холод пробегается мурашками под кожей.

Откуда вдруг такие серьезные мысли? Такие изысканные слова в голове?

Не понять, это совсем бесполезно, понимает смышленый Аллен. И отвечает лишь только, перекрещивая с Маной взгляд:

– Если не веришь, оно не сработает. Проклятие, так мне говорил один встреченный человек. – горделиво говорит Аллен.

Мана задумывается, прикрывая веки, цепенеет. А потом снова гладит Аллена по голове и снисходительно, словно спятил тут Аллен, смеется. Задорно, заливисто. Лицо разглаживается, и его почти покидает сумрак, глаза обретают золотой блеск.

– А если оно всегда-всегда работает? Если тебя уже проклинали, все уже сработало раньше! Представляешь, как это было бы хитро, милый мой!

Мана перемещает руку на руку, ведет пальцами по заскорузлой красноватой коже. Ласкающе, мягко, а у Аллена начинают чесаться глаза от подступающих слез.

Он шмыгает носом. Он пытается понять Ману, которому словно безразлично, одному на всем свете, что под его рукой – изуродованная рука.

Розовый сад – душистый, красивый, пусть и ранящий больно шипами, расцветает у Аллена в сердце. Он слышал слово, значащее то, что уже было. И легко вспоминает его. Дежавю, да. Но слово это Аллен выучил не теперь. Может быть, среди настоящих роз, в тени дома, где он никогда не был, с этим же Маной, которого молодым знать не мог.

Но глядя на Ману, он видит другое лицо. Мягкое, молодое, с красивыми правильными чертами. Золотистые глаза кажутся больше, нет горькой складки по лбу и у рта, нет щеточки усов. Темные длинные кудри мягче шелка и такие же душистые, как цветы.

Видимый уже умеет ходить по углям, гвоздям и стеклу, но боится дурных слов. А еще – грозы, пауков и потерять свою душу.

Аллен смотрит, и понимает, что обязан его как-нибудь защитить. С этим его хрупким смехом, с вкусным запахом грима, с простыми и суеверными страхами. Потому, что Мана, похоже, правда проклят. Не поместил ли злой колдун, что отнял у него брата, его в тело взрослого, ну прямо почти старика, лишив не только ясного ума, но и юности. Аллен слыхивал такие сказки и крепко запомнил их. Злодеяние, лишающее человека большей части жизни, воистину страшно.

Тогда вот было бы ясно – почему Мана такой временами, почти ребенок, что, кажется, лишь самую малость постарше него самого. Проклятое дитя.

А он-то сам?

Чувствовать то, что не следует, понимать то, что ребенку не положено, вспоминать то, чего не было, а главное, главное, иметь такую уродливую, такую безобразную руку – разве это все не проклятия?

– Мой Мана, – едва различимо шепчет Аллен. Голос взрослый, совсем чужой, чуть похожий на голос самого Маны, всего лишь на чуточку.

Аллен несмело обхватывает все еще смеющегося Ману руками. Чужое сердце стучит так быстро, что, кажется, способно разорваться в любой-любой момент. Оно всегда у Маны так бьется, как успел подметить Аллен. Даже, когда неспешно идет вперед.

Печальный клоун Мана, у которого ничего нет, кроме мертвой собаки, пропавшего брата, латанного цилиндра, лживых шуток, больного ума. И приемного сына, которого проклял кто-то злой.

Сына, что чувствует себя старше отца.

Хотя сейчас Аллен почему-то верит, что Мане правда уже семнадцать.


End file.
